Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Team Freedom
by Empty Puppet
Summary: Spirit's life was far from perfect. Parents killed, Best Friend missing, and then her brother pushes her into a raging flood, leading to her awakening as a Pokemon. She thought things couldn't get worse. She couldn't have been more wrong. R&R Please.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hi Thar! My name's Moon, and this is my first fan fic, I hope you all enjoy it. :D**

**Spirit: -shoves Moon out of the way- Uurk, she's had too much sugar --"**

**Cynder: ... Lock her away before she does something weird.**

**Me: -Stops putting Potato and Gravy on Pancakes. Looks at Spirit and Cynder- Hehe, guys, what's with the Rope?**

**Spirit & Cynder: -Ties Moon up and chucks her in a closet-**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and some of the Story Line © Nintendo. (But most of the Story Line and plot belong to me. :P )**

**PROLOGUE**

_**The **rain fell hard and sharply against my face. I pulled my hood over my face, attempting to shield it from the pelting water. My Cubone, Karma, nuzzled into my neck. I looked at him sadly, my hand over his head. "Brother," I asked the taller figure in front of me. He tugged at my sleeve, pulling me along behind him. "Brother," I said louder, trying to be louder than the rain. Thank Arceus it wasn't a storm. "What?" He breathed his reply. "When are we going to stop?" I called. "They're going to notice we've snuck out of the Orphanage." He just picked up his pace. I sighed and shook my soaked head. When he was like this, you're sure not to get a reply._

_We stopped at the bridge. The river's height had risen dramatically. I watched as the gray water began to devour the wooden structure. I felt my brother let go of my wet sleeve. Karma whimpered. Something didn't feel right. "Spirit," My brother began. I faced him, his eyes stared into the swirling rapids. "Gimme Karma for a sec." He said simply. I looked at him, confused. My hands wrapped Karma's small hands as I pulled him away from my neck. I hugged him tightly, before placing him into the awaiting hands of my brother. "What is this about, Brother?" I said in a harsher tone. I hated having my small companion in the hands of someone else, even if that someone else was my only remaining family._

"_The River..." He breathed. I watched the swirling movements. They were hypnotizing. If I had known, I would have spent my last remaining moments of humanity with Karma. But, I didn't. I felt him push me into the dangerous current. At first, I flung my arms out wildly, trying to stay afloat. The water crashed into me. I heard my Cubone's cries, he caught in the grip of the one who had pushed me. The one who had decided he wanted to end it all. My brother._

_The waves crashed into and over my head for a last time. I heard the last cries of Karma. I wished he didn't have to see this. The last thoughts that ran through my head were something like the last words I ever said – As a Human._

"_You've always hated me, haven't you, Sparky?" I asked in my mind."Well, that's okay. I've both loved you," I my vision was fading. "And hate you too."_

_I closed my eyes, returning to my world. The world known as darkness._


	2. 1 Introductions

**Me: Well, here's chapter one. I had another version, but it was poorly edited and written, so it's been improved and checked over. I apologise for any spelling mistakes, and for the awful long wait.**

**Spirit: Please, don't get all sentimental on me.**

**Me: HUSH! -throws back in enclosure-**

**Spirit: Oh for the love of... LEMME OUTTA HERE DAMNIT!**

**Me: *whistles and walks away***

**Original (If YOU want to read it) Can be found here:**

**.com/art/PMD-Chapter-One-89930788**

**But I warn you, it's full of spelling errors. :]**

**--------- **

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon – Team Freedom

Mission 01 - "Introductions"

Pokemon, Places and Basic Plotline © Nintendo

Characters and Plot © Me

Re-written and Revised

---------

INTRODUCTIONS

The grey clouds above blotted out the golden light as it seeked to shine upon the earth below.

Far beneath, a small creamy figure lay on a rock, surrounded by rushing water and sprays as it smashed onto the unconcious and unusual creature's platform.

It was not an ordinary creature, it was a Pokemon. But, even to Pokemon standards, it was strange. It's particular species was known as a Hybrid, a mix between two or more Pokemon.

One creamy ear twitched, followed by a loud snort and coughing as water splashed up the Pokemon's nose.

"What the HELL!!!" She screamed, sitting up, almost slipping off the edge of her platform. Scrambling back towards the middle of the wet rock, she noticed her reflection in a puddle of water. She blinked her mismatched Blue and Red eyes, wriggling her black nose, constantly swivelling her very tall ears. Then she waved one of her forepaws infront of her, staring intently at the pink paw pads.

Looking behind her, she noticed the two small pairs of orange and silver-lined wings, and the long tail that ended with another pair of wing-like appedages, coloured the same as her wings.

"Mhhm... Great.. I'm a Pokemon Now? No more Coke before be-" Her eyes widened as she remembered what had happened beforehand.

"_The River..." he breathed, before pushing me in. Water smashed into me as I tried to reach the surface, my lungs screaming for air. The more I struggled, the more it seemed my battle was useless. I clawed my way to the surface, before more water crashed into me._

_It hurt... It was Dark..._

She let a deep sigh, unaware she had been holding her breath. _He _had did it! He tried to kill the _rest_ of his Family. Unforgiveable!

A scowl covered her face she grinded her teeth... Sparky would pay...

She shook her head, getting rid of the thoughts. Now wasn't the time! She to get of this Arceus-foresaken rock. A shiver racked her small frame, ruffling her cream and light brown fur and she tried to curl herself in her mane for warmth.

"Cold..." She managed through her chattering teeth. The sun was still no where to be seen. And to mka ethings worse, it had once again started to rain. It was still only light, but it wouldn't take long for it to start coming down heavy, and she didn't want to be there when it happened.

She uncurled herself from her ball of warmth and shook out her wet fur, before spreading out her wings, and backing up slightly.

She bounded to the other edge of her rock, before leaping in the air, and flapping her four wings as fast as she could manage.

About four metres from shore, her wings gave way, and she tumbled into the icy water. She clamped mouth shut to prevent screaming as she hit the icy rapids. She paddled frantically for the shore, managing to keep her head above the water, taking deep breaths of both oxygen and water.

She used her wings as paddles, and her tail much like a Shark would, struggling to keep her heavy limbs moving. "Damn It... MOVE!" she yelled to her half frozen body.

After minutes – Which seemed like Hours for her – She felt her paws reach firm ground, and with all the energy she had left, she heaved herself up onto the wet grass, panting heavily.

XxX

The Vibravee swore softly as he studied the half-unconcious Vibravee with his amethyst eyes from his perch high in one of the trees that was on the edge of the forest.

His tail was that of an Eevees, he also bore the same colouring as one. He possessed only two wings, but both were large, both orange, lined in silver. He had a rather small mane, two tall ears and two antennae.

He tapped one of his talons on the wood of the tree, before sliding down the trunk and trotting back down the path that lead to the heart of the forest. "So," He mused. "She lived. It was stupid to think that the Child of the Night would be elimanted so easily..."

After a few momenst, a rustle of the leaces above him told the hybrid he was once again not alone.

A Murkrow poked his head thriugh the canopy of the trees, red eyes locking onto purple.

"So... Was she alive, Sparky?" it cawed. The only reply he got was an irritated 'tch', before he glided down beside his Team Leader, keeping silent as the bigger Pokemon beside him sat down and began to talk again.

"Chronoes," He called. The named Pokemon walked into the clearing, a smaller Pokemon in tow. It revealed itself to be a heavily built Houndoom, over-sized, scratched and battered horns sat upon his skull, just were his ears would be-- If he had any. The heavy links that sat right upon his ankles clanked a he walked, his arrow-headed tail waving back and forth.

Behind him followed a Houndour, slightly smaller than he should be. His orange muzzle twitched slightly as he let out a low growl.

Sparky gave an amused snicker at the young Houndour. Seemed like her _really _didn't want to be there. Too bad for him.

"Chronoes," Sparky repeated, adressing his older henchman. The Houndour let out a low bark as acknowledgement. Sparky smirked before he said the next words. "Go kill her."

And with that, he walked.

Only to have a very pissed Houndour looking up at him, snarling.

"What the HELL!?" He roared, unfazing the Hybrid in the least. "You're content with _killing _your own sister!? You a twisted bastard! You know that?" The Houndoom sharply barked "Misery!" adressing the Houndour. 'Misery' didn't even look at him, instead kept his flaring gaze on the Hybrid. The next words came naturally, and in a low growl. "Like _hell _I'm going to let you lay a paw on her." Then he he became rigid, processing his own words. _'Oh, Damn.'_

Sparky just gave another twisted grin. "I'd be careful what you say around her. _She_ might just catch on." Misery just stared. Sparky just figured out his secret.

The Vibravee brushed past the frozen Houndour and chuckled lightly.

"Well, get to work, Chronoes. Teach that brat of yours a lesson to, while you're at it."

And he was gone.

XxX

Beneath a newly blooming Oran Berry Tree slept a Cyndaquil. The first notcieable feature was the fact that his whole muzzle face (eyebrows and below) was yellow. Even the upside of his snout. The only navy fur that appeared were two spots above his eyes, making appear his eyebrows were furrowed in frustration.

Otherwise he looked like just like any other Cyndaquil – Navy fur all over his back, only interrupted by four red spots, in which fire erupted. It was a wonder why his fir never lit on fire. Gotta thank that fire-proof fur, that gave the whole Pokemon a silky sheen. Pale Yellow underside and forepaws. The usual.

The Mouse Pokemon eye's snapped open when he heard a loud thump beside him. He looked over, while getting up, see a strange pale brown that was almost white and Orange Pokemon. He rubbed his eyes, to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He'd never seen _this _kind of Pokemon before. The Pokemon looked over at him, still sitting on it's head, it's back leaning on the tree, it's feet in the air. Such a strange position.

The Pokemon looked up at him with mismatched red and blue eyes, blinking once or twice, before yelling "HELLO!"

The Cyndquil nearly die of a heart attack. He toppled over on his back, before scrambling up and looking back over at the Pokemon. The Pokemon pushed off the tree with it's hind legs, landing on it's stomach with an "Umph".

The small Pokemon just stared. The pale brown Pokemon grinned back at him. The Cyndaquil soon found himself smiling too. He mentally scowled. '_Damn, it's got a freakin contagious smile. Fantastic.'_

"Sooooo..." The Pokemon began, wondering how to start. The Cyndaquil blinked. He had confirmed by the sound of its voice that it was female. Step One Complete.

"What were you doing up that tree?" He asked for her. She grinne again.

"That's an easy one, I wanted those berries up there!" She confessed happily, pointing one of her paws above her. "My name's Spirit, by the way." She smiled again.

The Cyndaquil nodded. "Mine's Cynder. And if you wanted an Oran Berry, why didn't you ask one of the bug Pokemon to get one for you? You seem friendly enough I mean."

The Hybrid looked at him, eyes widening a fraction when she had heard his suggestion.

That's GENIUS! Why didn't _I _think of that!?" She pondered aloud, hitting butting her head into the trunk of the Oran Berry Tree. Cynder chuckled lightly. She was one of the stranger Pokemon he had met, he had to admit.

"You're weird." He stated blankly. Spirit blinked at him owlishly. Then smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"I get that a lot from my friends, Cynder. Guess I'll just have to get used to it?"

He smiled back.

XxX

From the bushes, Chronoes watched tha pair, a smirk coming across he's features. Misery stood silent, a bit back away from him, still brooding on the whole mission his 'father' had been assigned. Ordering a Henchman to kill his own Sister? How cold hearted could you get?

Chronoes felt the excitement pulsing throguh his blood, his muscles winding, just reading to spring. His silver claws dug into the dirt, raking into the soil. The whip like tail cracked from side to side.

Then he sprang out from the undergrowth, leaving two very stunned Pokemon looking at his leaping, killer form, and one starting to have regrets.

Misery couldn't let _her _die. What was he going to do?

XxX

The new friends were to stunned to move. Pure shock and fear planted their bodies to the ground.

Spirit leapt up out of the way, tackling Cynder into the dirt in the process. Gotta thank those natural reflexes.

The faced her attacker, a menacing growl in her throat. The Houndoom straightened himseld, the bones in his neck cracking. He snickered.

"_You're _the brat? You're not such a big deal. Too scare to even fight back, I see." Chronoes let out a cold laugh. "This'll be too easy." And he leapt for her again, teeth bared, silver claws reaching out.

Spirit ducked under the leap, before smashing her skull into the Houndoom' soft underbelly. As he was sent up, Chronoes used a tail whip to hit Spirit in the cheek, sending her skidding across the dirt. He landed on all fours, sliding slightly as he tried to gain traction.

Spirit stood up and shook herself, trying to rid her fur of the dirt. She glared icily at the Houndoom, before charging towards her target, who had his jaws wide open, standing still.

She scoffed. He was just like a sitting Farcet'ched. She dug her claws deeper into the earth to gain more power, more speed.

Just as she was about to strike, a purple ball, jumping with wisps of black energy formed. She finally caught on. But, she was unable to dodge... Any minute now she was bound to hit her target...

But before the Shadow Ball could hit its target, something smashed heavily into the Hybrid's side, leaving her to once again skid across the dirt, a cloud of dust following.

As she squinted through the dirt, she saw the black and orange blur that had saved her from a world of pain, sent flying across the ground, a Shadow Ball slamming into his side sending him further away from the Houndoom.

From the sidelines, Cynder watched on worriedly. "Hey, are you okay?!" He called to his new friend and the one who just saced her life. His call fell upon deaf ears. The Cyndaquil noticed the Houndoom looked stunned as his gaze fell on the previously 'Black and Orange' blur, now he recognized as a Houndour. Maybe they were related or something?

Spirit used the upturned cloud of dust and the stunned state of her attacker to her advantage. Using the dust as a veil, she made her way towards the Houndoom, silent as she though about her attack as she approached.

The words _'Iron Tail' _flashed thorugh her mind. She went with the flow, she was almost at her target. She jumped up out of the dust, high into the air, the Houndoom's head snapping up to see her form a little too late.

She frontflipped in midair, her tail shining silver, before using the ganed momentum to make the hit harder. The attack hit the Houndoom square across the top of his skull, cracking one of his horns, also pounding the Houndoom head first into the Earth.

Spirit flipped back, landing on all fours a few metres from the fallen Houndoom, whom lay motionless on the ground. Spirit let out a sigh of relief, before turning her gaze back over the Houndour that was now trying to get up.

She bounded over to him. He looked up to see her faces only inches from hers. His face turned a bright red, and he stumbled back a bit. "Hey, you okay?" She asked, tilting her head to one side. "Your face is all red."

Cynder, who was watching the scene as he made his way over began to snicker. By the time he reached Spirit's side, he was laughing loudly, clutching his ribs. The Houndour fumbled over his words.

"Y- yeah, I- I'm o- okay!" He reassured nodding his head rapidly. Spirit began to laugh along with Cynder.

"Thanks for the save, I mean, I would be a goner right now! You sure you're okay? That was a pretty big Shadow Ball. He nodded again, shaking his fur of all the dirt it had gathered.

"Y- you're welcome, I guess. Only have few scrapes and bruises." He gave a lopsided grin. Spirit's smile gew brighter and she sat down on her haunches.

XxX

Behind them, a very pissed Chronoes shakily got to his feet, keeping silent as he watched the trio. His eyes fell onto his son. The newly found _traitor_. He clenched his teeth, claws digging into the Earth. The anger flared up inside of him, and his forepaw claws became sharper and harder, a steelish shine given to them. Familiar crimson red eyes flashed in his direction, once happy, now full of fear. He grinned.

Spirit wouldn't know what had hit her.

XxX

Cynder noticed that when the young Houndour had turned his head to look at something to the side, his eyes became glazed with fear. Spirit noticed too, and stood, taking a step forward. The Houndour's head snapped in her direction and he jumped at her.

"Hey, what the he-" The Hybrid's anger being cut off when she noticed a Black and Orange figure almost right beside her, a murderous Aura surrounding it.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Her head turned towards the attacker, only to have Misery's paws push into her shoulders, forcing her into the ground.

Chronoes could only see red, and he lashed out at whatever stood where Spirit had been seconds before. He felt his Metal Claw attack rake across flesh. He heard a hautingly familiar voice howl in pain, before backing off.

Chronoes landed almost directly on top of Spirit, if she hadn't scrambled out of the way first. The Houndoom sensed the presence by his side and lashed out again with another Metal Claw. He hit the target, but just barely.

The Creamy Hybrid side stepped when she felt the claws dig into her tail, making deep, bloody indents. She whimpered slightly, backing away from the enranged Houndoom. She let out a shaky breath as she saw the whimpering form the Houndour to her left, Cynder not able to be seen at all.

She cursed under her breath, but noticed something was off. The Houndoom had stopped attacking. Instead, he stood there, shoulders shaking, eyes wide, his gaze on the Houndour that now had three deep gouges across his right eye, starting just above the edge of the hardened dome on his head, ending just below his cheeck. Blood stained the right side of his face, creating a puddle under his head.

"M- Misery..." Chronoes breathed, shaking his head. He looked back over at Spirit, who growled deeply at him, slowly making her way towards Misery, her eyes locked with Chronoe's own deep red eyes.

"It's your fault... All your fault!" The Houndour suddenly barked sharply at Spirit. He received a snarl, noticing the Hybrid's mismatched eyes were tinged with green.

He backed off and turned, running back itnto the forest, blood from his 'son' and his Leader's sister beginning to dry on his claws.

Spirit stood up straight and watched him leave, eyes returning to normal. Cynder crawled out from the bush he had been sheltered under and shook himself free of leaves. He looked back up at Spirit, who now gazed at the Houndour sadly.

She knew this wouldn't be the end, and she blacked out.

XxX

It was late afternoon by the time that Spirit had begun to stir. Cynder was relieved, and quickly pushed some Oran berries towards Spirit, telling her she had to eat. She had agreed sleepily and lazily chewed on the berries absentmindedly.

Cynder smirked, as well as the Houndour who trotted back through the trees towards them. His right eye was shut, the deep gouges begin to close up. The bleeding had long since stopped, but dried blood matted the fur all over the right side of his face.

The Houndour noticed everytime one of his paws met the ground, Spirit's left ear – the one closest to him – would twitch. He figured it must be her adjusting to how well her new Pokemon hearing was.

"I see you're finally up. I thought you'd sleep forever." The Houndour teased as he sat down beside her. She studied him with her blue eye. She hummed slighlty before going back to stuffing her face. Cynder and Misery smirked slightly, waiting...

Suddenly Spirit sat up and spat out the Oran Berry she had just been eating. Cynder fell over in hysterics, Misery chuckled lightly.

"Are you okyy? That looks painful. Shouldn't you get that cleaned out? Have we got any cloth to cover it with?" Spirit continued to ramble, fussing over the Houndour whose face was now slightly flushed. Cynder snickered slightly, only to receive a sharp glare from the other Fire Pokemon.

"I'm fine." He finally managed to say, calming trying to calm the worried Hybrid down. Spirit sighed in defeat, but looked up again at the Houndour.

"Hey, what's your name? I never got your name! Mine's Spirit!" She grinned. Misery felt his heart seize up. '_It's just like back then...' _Spirit looked at him again, tapping him on the head lightly with her paw. "'Ello?" He snapped back into reality, shaking his head to clear hi mind of the thoughts and memories that had built up.

"My name is Misery." He said slowly and carefully, trying to not slip up. He received an odd look, and blinks. Spirit processed the information, still stuffing her face with Oran Berries. "Hey," He began, smiling slightly, "If you keep eating that many Berries, you're gonna get FAT. Like a Piloswine." The Houndour said slyly.

Spirit's left eye twitched at a sudden memory and instinctively threw an Oran Berry in the air, before hitting it towards the Houndour with her tail. Bullseye, he got nailed in the face. Spirit laughed loudly, a large grin planted on her face. Cynder joined her shortly afterwards.

It ended arubtly when Cynder felt an Oran Berry get squashed into his face.

Spirit's grin turned into a somewhat evil smirk and she shook her paw of the excess berry juices. The Hybrid quickly noted that Misery was quiet, and ducked behind a ranting Cynder quickly. Cynder got another Oran berry in the face.

Spirit peeked up from behind Cynder and smirked at Misery. "Hey, maybe you should work on that aim of yours. I mean, how can you mistake a Cyndaquil for something like me?" She smiled again, before ducking.

Cynder spluttered as a third berry met his face. "Would you two CUT IT OUT" He yelled, the flames on his back starting up, nearly burning Spirit who was using him as a shield.

Spirit leapt back with a yelp and slid over to Misery's side. She leaned over and whispered "He's angry with us..." In his ear. Misery gave an amused snort before nodding in agreement. Cynder marched the full four steps towards them and ripped the cloth off the Houndour's neck roughly, Misery yelping in surprise. Cynder wiped his face with the cloth, scowling at the pair. He then threw it back at Misery, more Oran Berry splashing on his face. Misery followed his example and rubbed his face clean with the purple cloth, before shaking out as much berry juice as he could.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Spirit staring intently at the object that had just been used as a towel. "What?" He asked, looking at the make shift towel himself. "What's so interesting about it?" Spirit frowned, brow furrowed before finally sighing.

"It seems so _familiar, _what is it?" Came the question. Misery gave her a questioning look, before looking at Cynder, who just shrugged.

"You don't know what it is? Seriously?" Spirit tugged on his ear.

"Don't mock me. Tell me already!" She whined, putting on a pleading Poochyena look. Misery shook his head, then looked at the cloth.

"This," He began, looking sadly at the neckerchief. "Is the symbol of a Rescue Team, it symbolizes which Rescue Team you belong to." He looked up at Spirit, who was staring at him intently. "What now?" He asked.

She stayed silent for a moment. "Um, what's a Rescue Team?" Cynder smacked himself in the face and Misery hung his head.

"You're _clueless,_ you know that right?" Spirit growled at him. "Fine, fine, I'll explain..."

XxX

Just above where 'Little Forest' was located, Butterfree and Caterpie walked side by side. Mother and Son.

"_A Rescue Team,"_

The ground began to tremble and shake, before it finally split apart, sending the Butterfree sprawling onto the side, the teetering Caterpie to fall in.

"_Is a Team of Pokemon, dedicated to risking their lives,"_

The Caterpie cried loudly as it fell deeper into the Fissure, its Mother scrambling up before diving into the pit after her son.

"_To save the lives of others,"_

Just as the Caterpie reached the tops of the trees, his Mother reached him, holding out her hand desperately. They were forced apart as hordes of Angry Pokemon came out of the trees, dragging the Caterpie back under with them, and forcing the Butterfree back.

"_Who are in need, no matter what the situation."_

The Butterfree flew swiftly to the top of the fissure, her wings beating alost as fast as her heart was racing. Racing through the Forest, she saw a break in the trees, and let out a shaky sigh of relief.

"_That is the definition of a Rescue Team." _Misery finished. Spirit nodded slowly, before something made her head whip around to face the trees. She growled as something flew from the underbrush.

The Butterfree crashed into Spirit, sending her flying. She got up and straightened herself, quickly spouting apologies.

"I'm so sor-" She stopped midsentence as she noticed the neckerchief held by the Houndour. "A Rescue Team!" She exclaimed quickly. Cynder was the first to speak up.

"N- no, we're n-" The Cyndaquil squeaked when we has cut off by a sharp hit to the back of his head. Spirit smiled warmly, before nudging her smaller companion. He caught on quickly enough.

"Yes! We are! Just started today, infact. What can we halp you with?" Cynder smacked himself in the forehead again. She just _had _to mention they just started. They weren't going to get their first mission like that. She was hopeless. Really, she was.

The Butterfree didn't seem to care. She was frantic and brisk in her explanation. From what they could gather in her mushed together sentences, her Son had fallen into a fissure, and when she had tried to get him, the enraged Pokemon had attacked her. As if the fissure hadn't been weird enough, the Pokemon had gone mad? Splendid.

Spirit absorbed the information, and perked up when Cynder had asked one single question.

"So, where we heading?"

The Butterfree seemed a bit more frightened when she had been asked that.

"Um... In 'Little Forest'..." She mumbled.

Misery's head shot up, and his eye went wide. Cynder trembled slightly. "'Little Forest. It _had_ to be '_Little. Forest.'_!" He yelled, hitting the sides of his head with his palms.

Spirit gave them a weird look, before brushing past them and yelling back her shoulder "LET'S GO!" Freezing midstep, she looked back, Cynder running on all fours to reach her side, Misery following suite. She looked over at the Butterfree, who was approaching.

"Misery, why don't you stay here with Ms. Butterfree? Pleeeeeeeease! And that way, you won't get hurt anymore." Misery's eye twitched. He wasn't four. But he nodded nevertheless. She gave him her trademark grin and walked into the forest, Cynder in the lead.

He watched them go, and whispered a silent prayer. "Please be careful. You're walking straight into the territory of the one who wants to kill you, Spirit..." He looked worriedly at the ever approaching darkness of night.

The Butterfree was the only one that heard.


End file.
